Always Got Your Back
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Friends are always there for one another, even if the other isn't too thrilled.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: Hey guys, here a little story I whipped up for our favorite Brotherhood of Mischief and Knightly Deeds. Its a connection piece to Never Alone. I hope you like it. Please leave a critique in the reviews when your done. I really want to get better with my writing. Thanks and happy reading. **

* * *

"Wow, you look like crap." Yuri snorted, perched on the sill of the opened window.

"At least I look better than you do on a daily basis…," the blond grumbled sarcastically, voice hoarse and congested. Flynn had his arms stretched out across his desk, his head burrowed between them. His hair was dissolved and as he sat up, Yuri noted his skin was flushed with a blush donning his cheeks. With a sniffled the Commandant grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk, blowing his nose and dropping it into the already too full waste bin at his side.

"Flynn, I'm serious. You look awful. When was the last time you actually slept?" Yuri frowned, walking around the front of the desk to get a better look at his friend.

"Dunno…maybe a few weeks ago…?" Flynn sniffled, waving Yuri off. "Come on Yuri. I have work to do, can't you bother me some other time?"

"No, because obviously when people leave you alone to work, you forget that you have to work on your health as well." Yuri sighed, setting his hands on the desk.

"I take care of my body perfectly fine…" Flynn grumbled, sneezing and reaching for another tissue.

"My point taken," Yuri gestured to his friend and sighed again. He walked back around to Flynn and turned the chair around quickly, making the blond drop his pen.

"Yuri, stop it!" Flynn protested, blinking a few times as his vision swarm. When he opened his eyes again, a squeak escaped his lips as Yuri's face was very close to his, their foreheads were pressed together.

"You're burning up," Yuri murmured with a frown.

"I-I…get off!" Flynn blushed darkly, hitting Yuri in the chest to push him away.

"Not gonna happen, Commandant. You're going to bed." Yuri smirked, grabbing Flynn's arm and yanking him into his chest before sweeping him off the floor.

"Y-Yuri!" Flynn squeaked, coughing and grumbling angrily.

"Stop fussing or your going to hurt yourself." Yuri frowned slightly, walking to the door of the office.

"Oh hell no, you're not taking me out of here like this!" Flynn yelped, struggling against his friend.

Yuri paused, "Are you afraid of the other knights seeing you being carried around?"

"Of course, I'm their commander!" Flynn growled.

An evil smirk spread on Yuri's lips. "You remember when I broke my arm a little while ago, right?"

Flynn blinked, "Yeah…why?" It hit him as soon as he saw the glint in Yuri's eyes and his own widened in fear.

"No…no Yuri please no!" Flynn yelped, his heart pounding as he realized Yuri wasn't going to listen to him. He watched with horror as the raven opened the door and carried him into the hall.

"DAMN YOU LOWELL! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

"I hate you, I really hate you…" Flynn coughed, grumbling as he clutched the edge of his comforter. His cheeks were flaring red from embarrassment. Yuri had the audacity to go and carry him right past Estelle's hall, causing the princess to both worry and flutter motherly over them. If that wasn't enough to get his feathers ruffled, the guards on post looked horrified at the scene. Man, he was never going to live that down.

"Well, maybe you'll think twice next time about dragging me to the Doctor, huh?" Yuri inquired casually at his bedside, not looking up as he peeled an apple.

"You're evil, I swear." Flynn groaned and sank further into his pillows, coughing slightly. The cloth on his forehead slipped down over his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He murmured.

"Taking care of a sickly mother hen, what does it look like?" Yuri snorted.

"But don't you have guild work to be doing?" Flynn arched an eyebrow as he raised the cloth off his eyes.

"Judith is taking care of it, sent Repede to go tell her the situation." Yuri answered simply, sticking a toothpick into one of the apple bunnies he'd made before setting the plate on the side table.

"There ya go." Yuri said, standing up. He went over to the counter and set the knife down, throwing the rest of the peel away.

"Not really hungry…but thanks…" Flynn murmured, sighing tiredly.

"I figured, the medicine I gave you should be kicking in by now. It's a narcotic, so you should be able to get some sleep." Yuri nodded as he examined the bottle of pills on the counter once again.

"You don't have to stay you know, I can take care of myself…" Flynn told him.

Yuri snorted, turning around as he crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the counter, "Says the man stuck in bed with a cold. Now quit your complaining and get better, kay? We can't have the Imperial Knights without their Commandant for too long."

"Ugh…I don't even want to think about all the paperwork I'll have to do later…." Flynn sighed.

"That was quite the pile on your desk…" Yuri muttered thoughtfully, "No wonder you were cramming so hard."

"See, I told you. If I don't continue working it's just going to hold more people up…" Flynn grumbled, pushing himself up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuri rushed over, forcing Flynn back down. "You aren't going anywhere."

"But Yuri…" Flynn whined, coughing.

"No buts. You're going to get worse if you don't rest. Just sleep and down worry about work right now, alright?" Yuri sighed, removing his hands from Flynn's shoulders and adjusting the cloth that was on Flynn's forehead.

"It's…strange for you to be this concerned." Flynn gave his friend a curious look.

Yuri blinked and looked away, blushing slightly. "I just…don't like seeing you this way. Okay?"

"Does it…bother you that I'm sick?" Flynn blinked.

"M-Maybe…" Yuri stammered, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I-Its just weird…seeing you all weak and stuff…just doesn't feel right…"

"Aww, you're worried about me…" Flynn chuckled weakly.

"S-Shut up!" Yuri yelped, blushing dark. "I just don't want you croaking on me. Tormenting the knights wouldn't be nearly as fun without you there to reprimand me."

"So, you only care as long as it has a benefit for you, huh?" Flynn smirked slightly.

Yuri pouted and turned his head away. "Maybe, now go to sleep before I have to make you."

"Alright, alright," Flynn chuckled again as he snuggled back into the blankets and closed his eyes. Within seconds his breath grew deep and soft.

Yuri blinked. "Wow…that really was fast." Tilting his head slightly, Yuri took a seat on the edge of the bed, running the back of his hand against Flynn's cheek.

"He's still just as soft as he was when we were kids." Yuri whispered, smiling gently. "He's always so stubborn, like a child. Though, I guess he says the same thing about me. We're so alike, but at the same time so different. Just like…two brothers…"

The vigilante shook his head as he grinned slightly. "I'm starting to sound like Nyren." He looked at the blastia on his wrist, "Old man, yer rubbing off on me." Yuri sighed a light laugh as he stood up and stretched. "Welp, I got some work to do."

* * *

The next morning as Flynn awoke he sat up in bed, stretching and groaning as his muscles gave a good pull. He dropped his arms with a satisfied sigh, blinking sleepily against the light that gleamed into his room. It was vacant, well expect for a very familiar blue dog curled up at the foot of his bed.

Feeling energized and a lot better, Flynn slipped out of bed and changed into some fresh clothes. He left the silver armor in its place on the floor, only ever wearing it when he left the castle. However, he never left the room without his sword strapped it his waist, a habit both he and Yuri stuck to religiously. After a check in the mirror and fluff of his blond hair, the Commandant turned to the fluffy blue mass still on his bed.

"Hey, Repede, you mind telling me where Yuri is?" Flynn asked with a light smile as he gently pet the dog.

A yawn left Repede's mouth and he stretched, nodding as he rose and trotted to the door. Flynn followed him out and was surprised when the canine led him to his own office.

"Why is Yuri in here?" Flynn murmured a feeling of dread in his gut as he hesitantly opened the door. Dread turned to shock at the sight before him and Flynn greatly considered pinching himself to make sure he wasn't in some kind of delirious state.

Yuri Lowell was sitting at Flynn's desk, his head resting on his arms as soft snores left his mouth. All the piles of paperwork that had been on the desk were gone and the trash around it had been cleaned, as well as the rest of the office. Flynn had to blink twice, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Commandant!" Flynn paused, turning to the door when he heard a knight call him.

"Thanks for getting the papers filled out for the new clinic! I'm sure the Lower Quarter Civilians will be very appreciative." The knight waved as he passed the still open door.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Flynn blinked in confusion, but he hadn't signed the document yet…had he?

"Sir, I wanted to thank you so much for getting the budget straight for the bridge. We'll be able to connect those two river towns so the citizens won't have to travel the forest route anymore. Thanks to you, trade between the towns will be much more efficient and less dangerous." Another knight passed and clapped Flynn happily on the shoulder.

"Um…That's great, back to your post…" Flynn was thoroughly confused, what was going on?

"Commandant!" Sodia ran up to him.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?" Flynn arched an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing sir, I just…uh, wanted to know how you are feeling. Lady Estillise noted to me that you were quite under the weather yesterday." Sodia said worriedly.

"Oh um…" Flynn rubbed the back of his neck; he was so killing Yuri for that later. "It's nothing to be worried about Lieutenant, just a small cold. I've fully recovered and ready to get back to work."

Sodia blushed slightly, "Well, that's the thing Sir…uh…you don't have any work anymore."

"W-What?" Flynn blinked in shock, what did Yuri do?

"O-Oh, don't take it badly." Sodia yelped, waving off the horrified look on Flynn's face. "It's just…the work you had on your desk was all the work we had for the month. With construction and the shifting of troops, there isn't anything left to do. Actually…Emperor Ioder took note of your excellent work last night, so he's given you holiday for the rest of the month." She smiled up at him.

"Really…?" Flynn was taken aback.

"Yes, he said you've done such a wonderful job as Commandant that you deserve a break." Sodia nodded.

"Thank you for informing me of this Sodia, uh…return to your post if you would." Flynn swallowed.

"Yes sir," She saluted him and left immediately.

Flynn waited until she was gone before stepping inside the office and closing the door. He sighed heavily, he had no idea what everyone was talking about. He hadn't done anything last night, he'd been knocked out cold, so how could this of all….he looked back up at Yuri as the raven began to wake up. It all made sense now.

"Glad to see your up," Yuri yawned, stretching his arms across the desk.

"Yuri…what did you do?" Flynn asked, coming over.

"Nothing really, just forged your signature on some documents and copied your writing with the reports." Yuri shrugged, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"B-But how did…you couldn't have…" Flynn was dumbfounded.

Yuri smirked slightly. "I've been with you long enough to know your signature and the way you write. It was a little difficult trying to write with my right hand and took a while to make it look perfect, but I still got it done. Oh, and by the way. Your office was a mess so I took the liberty of cleaning it for you."

Flynn felt his mouth drop and he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Yuri, that's illegal!"

"Cleaning someone's office for them is illegal?" Yuri arched an eyebrow.

"No, forging a signature! Ugh!" Flynn groaned, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey, what's done is done." Yuri yawned, shrugging.

"Did you…did you stay up all night?" Flynn questioned, noting the bags under his friend's eyes.

"How else would it have been possible to get everything done?" Yuri questioned, tiredly, closing his eyes again as he rested his face in his hands. A yelp left his lips and his eyes snapped back open as he was then tackled in a hug.

"Yuri, you really are the greatest friend ever." Flynn grinned.

"Haha, someone must be feeling better." He winked, patting Flynn's arms.

"I'm serious Yuri, thank you so much. You really are a life saver." Flynn stepped back, smiling.

Yuri smirked and shrugged. "I do what I gotta do for my brother."

"Brother? I didn't know you…" Flynn paused and then chuckled. "Oh, I get it."

"Been together too long to not be family." Yuri winked.

"Got that right," Flynn chuckled.

Yuri grinned, but blinked and sneezed. "Auh…no…"

Flynn chuckled. "Looks like we share everything, huh?"

"Guess we do, but hey, that's what brother's are for." Yuri sniffled and grinned.

"Yeah, ya got that right. Come on, let's get you to bed." Flynn smiled, helping Yuri stand up.

Yuri slung an arm around Flynn's shoulder and Flynn did the same to Yuri as they walked to the door.

Brothers in arms, friends for life, they've always got their back.


End file.
